§¤L I F E¤§
by Soushouryuu
Summary: Sometimes parents are just so overly protective aren't they? It can be annoying and irritating but what can you do? Full Summary Inside. Pairings: [The Main: NejixTen][Some: SasuxSaku, ShikaxIno, & NaruxHina] R&R please! Flames are accepted but nice ones.
1. The News

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I really, really wish I do though….**

**Summary:** Someone's parents are overly protective; they had been having trouble leaving their own only daughter living by herself. Since they were to leave abroad to work and need organize their companies, they need their daughter to have someone with her…so…!

**Keys: **"Life" –word spoken, _'Life'_ –thoughts

**Type of Story:** AU-ish

**Pairings-**

Main Pairing: **Neji x Tenten**

Some: **Sasuke x Sakura**, **Shikamaru x Ino**, **Naruto x Hinata

* * *

**

**_­L I F E…

* * *

_**

**Chapter One: **_The News

* * *

_

Spring has just started and now, it was one beautiful spring morning in the country of Fire. Though the cherry blossoms as what we call 'Sakura' have not yet bloom, it was a fine weather allowing the gentle breeze that blows everywhere.

"Hmmm…what a fine weather today…." a girl with shining copper-bronze hair that is tied up in two buns on the top of each side of her head said smiling. The sun reflected on her shining hazel-copper eyes.

"WHAHOO! Good morning Tenten-dear!" said a woman with shoulder length dark brown hair and brown eyes.

The girl with the name 'Tenten' smiled and turned to the woman, "Good morning mom!"

"Huh? It's a nice weather today…." said a man with short black hair and black eyes with a stick in his mouth.

"Good morning dad!" greeted Tenten.

"Ou! You're up early dear! Good morning!" said the man.

"Genma! Our daughter is always early!" said Tenten's mother.

"Okay, okay Shizune dear…no need to be angry…." said Tenten's father known to be Genma as he pecked Shizune known to be Tenten's mom on the cheek.

"Mom, dad! Can we just eat breakfast now!" asked an irritated Tenten.

"Sure dear!" said her parents.

They headed down stairs using the elevator. It is strange how their family is. Tenten looks no one in her family; she doesn't look like her mom or her dad but she's their own daughter. It is strange how life really is. Their family is really famous and popular; the Shiranui. They own a lot of companies even in different countries, but Tenten is the only daughter. They lived in a huge estate.

Then servants and maids could be heard greeting as they walked, "Good morning Sir Genma, Madame Shizune, Miss Tenten…." the servants and maids bowed as they greeted. Tenten, Shizune, and Genma bowed back.

They sat on their large chairs and waited for the foods to be served on the large and long table. When it was served, they started eating.

"Tenten-dear, we have something to tell you…." said her mother.

Tenten's head shot up and look at her parents seriously, "What is it father, mother?"

"Listen carefully Tenten…." said her dad.

"Yes dad…." Tenten said.

"You do know that your mother and I have a lot of work to do…." started her father.

Tenten nodded, "I know dad…."

Shizune started talking, "We're really proud of your dear, but we need someone to be with you during our business…."

Tenten narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?"

Genma sighed, "I know dear…we don't want you to be all alone by yourself."

"What? Why?" asked Tenten.

"Dear, we love you so much…we can't just do our business leaving you alone!" said Shizune.

"Mom, I understand I love you too but I'm old enough to be capable of taking care of myself!" said Tenten.

"We know that but…dear…." said her dad.

"Look mom, dad…I know you always have hired a lot of guardians whenever you are gone but…now, I can take care of myself!" said Tenten.

"Tenten-dear, please listen to us, we're worried about you being in harm!" said Shizune.

Tenten sighed, "Alright, and what am I going to do now?"

Her parents smiled at their daughter's obedience, "Get ready! We're going somewhere!" said her mother.

Tenten scowled, "Where mother?"

"You'll see…." said Genma. Tenten nodded. After eating she bowed at the servants and maids and to her parents, "I'm going get ready now…." she told her them.

"Go ahead dear!" said Shizune then turned to her husband, "Do you think it will be a good idea? She's too young Genma…."

Genma smiled, "I'm sure Shizune…Tenten's has grown up lately…." Shizune smiled back.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello people! This is my new fic! It's Naruto and about the pairing I have been growing to love: Neji and Tenten! Oh yeah! They rule! I LOVE them! They are so meant to be together! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'll make other stories too! The next one will be a SasuSaku (not AU fic!) but I'm still starting on it! R&R people! I know I made Shizune and Genma as Tenten's parents! Their surname will be: Shiranui. It is Genma's real last name. 

PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO **REVIEW**!

* * *

**§¤-**Soushouryuu**-¤§**


	2. The Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I really, really wish I do though….**

**Summary:** Someone's parents are overly protective; they had been having trouble leaving their own only daughter living by herself. Since they were to leave abroad to work and need organize their companies, they need their daughter to have someone with her…so…!

**Keys: **"Life" –word spoken, _'Life'_ –thoughts

**Type of Story:** AU-ish

**Pairings-**

Main Pairing: **Neji x Tenten**

Some: **Sasuke x Sakura**, **Shikamaru x Ino**, **Naruto x Hinata

* * *

**

**_­L I F E…

* * *

_**

**Chapter Two: **_The Talk

* * *

_

Tenten was wearing a sky blue plain T-shirt/blouse with a zipper (that is closed) in the middle of each of her collarbone down about 7 inches and a pair of boot cut dark blue jeans with matching white sports shoes (she's wearing black socks) and her hair was tied up in a single braid that is formed by a bun at the back of her head. After she got ready, she went down stairs to be met by her parents who were waiting for her at the living room.

"Mom, dad? You were already prepared?" asked Tenten looking weirdly at her parents.

Her parents smiled at her, "Of course dear!"

Tenten shrugged, "I see…."

Her dad suddenly stood up, "So, shall we?" he asked.

Shizune smiled, "Let's go!"

Tenten smiled and nodded her head.

On their way to the entrance door, servants and maids were lined up and as they walked in the middle, the servants and maids bowed and said, "Enjoy your time Mister Shiranui, Madame Shiranui, & Miss Shiranui." And as the usual, Tenten and her parents just bowed their heads in return as two servants opened the door for them.

"Dad?" asked Tenten.

"Yes dear?" asked Genma.

"Are you going to drive?"

"Of course Tenten." replied her father.

"I see 'coz I thought one of the drivers will drive…mom?" asked Tenten.

"Yes my dear?" asked Shizune.

"Where are we going?"

Her mom laughed softly, "You'll know soon dear!"

They headed to their Toyota WISH silver car (they have a lot of cars) and Genma drove while Shizune is beside him and Tenten alone at the back seat with so much space.

"Are you okay there, dear?" asked Shizune looking at the back seat.

"Of course mom!" said Tenten rather annoyed.

"Good…." said her mother.

"How many hours does it take to go there, dad?" asked Tenten.

"I think it will only take 45 minutes and the longest will be 1 hour, why dear?" asked her father.

"Oh…just asking…." replied Tenten.

"Okay…." said Genma.

So they talked about their companies, about school, and about the future while driving on their way. When they reached the place, Genma parked the car and Shizune and he walked out of the car while Tenten stayed inside and looked at her parents confusingly.

"C'mon dear! Let's get going!" Shizune told her daughter.

"Is this is it!" asked Tenten with a hint of complaint in her voice.

"Yes, why dear?" asked Genma.

"W-well…I don't…." Tenten said, "Fine!" and she stepped out of the car. The place was beautiful and wide. It has a garden that is filled with different kinds of flowers and in the middle was a path leading to a large door. On the top it says, '_Café R__afraîchissements_'.

Tenten stared blankly at the place, "What…the hell is this…place?" _'Café R__afraîchissements? Café Refreshments? Weird….' _she thought.

Shizune and Genma sweat dropped, "Dear! Watch your words!" said her mother.

"Control yourself dear…." warned Genma.

"I am…." Tenten said sarcastically.

Genma and Shizune sighed, "Alright…."

"So, what kind of thing is this place?" asked Tenten.

"Dear…as we said, we are leaving tomorrow…remember? We're leaving for our business!" said her mom.

"What? Where?" asked Tenten looking at her parents.

Genma sweat dropped, "You forgot already?"

"I think so…." said Tenten.

"Okay…we're going to China dear…but only for 3 days then we'll go to France and so on…." said Shizune.

"Tomorrow! That soon! You've only been here for like…5 days!" asked Tenten looking at her parents weirdly.

"Yes dear…we are sorry we cannot spend our time again with you…." said Genma as he continued, "That is one of the reasons we want someone with you; we want you to be happy. Do you think we want our daughter to grow up all alone?" he asked smiling at his daughter.

Tenten sighed but smiled back, "Thanks mom, dad…." she continued, "but, what time are you leaving?"

Shizune looked at her daughter while smiling, "It'll be too early…7:00 am we have to be at the airport."

Tenten sighed, "I'm still going with you…."

Genma and Shizune nodded at heir daughter.

"What does me being alone have to do with this place?" asked Tenten.

"Well…we're going to meet the one who's going to be with you since he's also going to be alone…." said her mother.

"WHAT! He! The person's going to be a man!" asked Tenten exclaiming.

"Dear…lower your voice and no he is not going to be a man." said her father.

"What? Then what is HE? Don't tell me he's going to be a kind of animal…." asked Tenten.

Genma and Shizune sweat dropped, "No, no…he's going to be a boy…at your age dear." said Shizune.

Tenten stared at her parents stupidly, "A boy? At MY age? You mean…the same age as mine?"

Genma and Shizune nodded their heads slowly.

"Feh, how could a boy at my age be a guardian?" Tenten asked out of the blue.

Once again, Shizune and Genma sweat dropped, "Tenten he's going to be with YOU!"

"He's going to be with me? He's staying with me? Of course! After all he's supposed to THE oh-so-called guardian…." Tenten said dryly.

"Dear…we meant he's going to be engage to you…." said Shizune and Genma and she waited for their daughter's outburst.

Tenten stared at her parents, "NO WAY!" she yelled.

Shizune and Genma sighed, "Yes way…." they said together.

"But, but…MOM! DAD!" exclaimed Tenten.

"You are not too young to get engage Tenten…." said Genma as if reading Tenten's mind.

"I agree with your dad Tenten…." said Shizune.

"….." was Tenten's response.

"Look Tenten…we are sorry we didn't tell you sooner." said Genma.

"….." was all Tenten could say.

"The engagement was prepared two months ago…." said Shizune.

Tenten snapped out, "TWO MONTHS AGO!" she yelled again and people stared at her while she glared at them making them get back to what they are doing.

"Dear, dear…lower your voice!" said her parents in a whisper.

Genma suddenly remembered something, "Shizune dear, I think the boy's not going to be here…remember? His parents told us he's just going at the mansion by tomorrow I think…."

Shizune blinked, "AH! Yes! I remember!"

Tenten looked at her parents confusingly, "What are you talking about?"

"Tenten, the boy you are supposed to be engage to is not here…we're only going to talk to his parents…alright?" Shizune asked her daughter.

Tenten sighed, "Alright…."

"Let's go in…." said Genma.

Shizune and Tenten nodded their heads and followed Genma inside the place they're supposed to go (some kind of a restaurant). Tenten looked around the place and it was clean, wide, and beautiful and not many people were there. Some of them are drinking coffee, some are using laptops, some are relaxing, and most were like having meetings. It seems to her, the place is for rich people (even though she's rich, she ignores and doesn't care about it).

Tenten nudged her mom, "Hey mom! What kind of place is this!" she asked in a whisper.

Shizune looked at her daughter, "I think they're for relaxing or some kind of meetings." she replied.

"Okay…." Tenten said.

"Good afternoon Hizashi-san, Tsukimi-san." Genma suddenly spoke as he stopped walking.

"Oh! Good afternoon Genma-san, Shizune-san, and may I know you're name young lady?" a beautiful woman with piercing yellowish-green eyes and dark raven-brown hair asked gently as she looked at Tenten.

"Shiranui Tenten…good afternoon Madame, Mister…." Tenten greeted as she bowed politely.

"Ah! So you must be the daughter of Genma-san and Shizune-san eh?" asked a man with pale white-lavender eyes and dark brown hair, "What a lovely young lady you are!" he said which made Tenten uncomfortable but she just forced a smiled, "Thank you sir…." she said.

"My name is Hyuuga Tsukimi and this is my husband Hyuuga Hizashi, please to meet you Tenten." said Tsukimi smiling at her kindly.

Tenten bowed politely, "Please to meet you too Hizashi-san, Tsukimi-san…." _'Hyuuga…that sounds familiar…feh…who cares….' _Tenten thought.

"It's nice seeing you again Hizashi-san, Tsukimi-san!" said Shizune.

"Ah! Of course Shizune-san!" said Tsukimi.

"So I guess we can start our conversation right now." said Hizashi.

Genma smiled, "I presume so…forgive us for being a bit out of time Hizashi-san, Tsukimi-san."

Hizashi smiled back, "No, no! You just came in the right time."

Tsukimi laughed softly, "Please take a seat."

Genma and Shizune nodded in approval, "Thank you…."

Before her parents could sit, Tenten called to them in a whisper, "Mom, dad…Can I go out for awhile? This conversation will be long…."

Genma and Shizune smiled, "Sure Tenten-dear…." said Genma and Tenten nodded.

"Um…Hizashi-san, Tsukimi-san…." Tenten started.

Tsukimi and Hizashi looked up, "Yes Tenten?" asked Tsukimi.

"Uhm…is it okay if I excuse myself?" Tenten asked politely.

"Sure, sure my dear! I know it's going to be a long conversation…." said Tsukimi.

"Just be careful dear…." said Hizashi.

Tenten smiled and bowed politely at them and her parents, "Thank you…." she said and went off outside.

"What a respectful daughter you have Genma, Shizune…." said Hizashi smiling.

Shizune and Genma smiled back, "Thank you sir…."

"So, I guess we can begin!" said Tsukimi.

"Well…of course!" said Shizune.

And so they started their conversation about things and all.

* * *

With Tenten…

After she got out of the restaurant-looking place, she strolled around the garden and when she was finished strolling around; she went outside and decided to go nearby a park she saw on their way. It wasn't far nor was it near so she just walked quietly. When she reached Konoha Public Park, surprisingly it was huge, clean, and wide and…noisy? Yes, she can hear noises so she proceeded to enter the gate (it's free). The sight made her laugh though she didn't laugh. She can see children walking and playing around and it seems that there was some kind of an occasion in the park. She can see girls and boys on her age too and some were helping the children, and she can see parents having trouble on assisting their kids. She walked inside and looked around and she saw pink-bubblegum hair and light-blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail playing with little girls and they were with three boys.

'_Those people seem familiar…. Shit, Haruno, Yamanaka, Nara, Uzumaki, and Fuzzy-Eyebrows!' _she thought. She turned around so they couldn't see her face but when she was about to walk away…

"AAAAAHHH! TENIE!" Tenten heard someone called her and she knows who it was just by hearing how she was called. _'Shit…Yamanaka caught me!' _she thought as she ignored the voice pretending she didn't hear anything as she walked a way but before she could even do, she was glomped.

"Ouch!" Tenten said, "Get off me!"

"We knew it! We knew it! Tenie!" said a girl with pink-bubblegum hair with shining emerald-jade eyes and a girl with light-blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail with shining sky-blue eyes cheerfully.

"Whatever you say…." Tenten said.

"Awww…come on! Let's go play!" Sakura (the pink-bubblegum hair) said.

"Yeah! Shika-kun, The Idiot, and Thick-Eyebrows are also there!" Ino (the light-blonde hair) said.

"I didn't come here to play!" Tenten said.

"Well…you're still coming!" said Ino and Sakura as they dragged Tenten.

"Oh! Yo Tenten!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Tenten! My dear flower!" Lee asked and as he saw Tenten he hugged her tightly which made Tenten die.

"Lee! I am…not your FLOWER! Now, let GO!" Tenten said and Lee let go of her.

"Ah! I am sorry Tenie!" Lee said smiling like a shit.

"Whatever Lee! So what's up Lazy-Bum?" asked Tenten at Shikamaru.

"Tch…troublesome…fine, you?" asked Shikamaru.

"Bored…. So I went here…." Tenten said.

"I see…." Shikamaru said.

"Tenie! Come over here!" called Sakura. Tenten went over to her and Ino.

"What?" asked Tenten.

"Why ya here!" asked Ino.

"Me? Oh…my parents are having a talk at _Café R__afraîchissements_. Since it's going to be a long talk, I decided to excuse myself and ended up here." Tenten explained.

Ino gasped, "_Café Rafraîchissements_? It's so expensive there!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know…." Tenten said.

"What Ino-Pig said was true Tenie!" Sakura said.

Ino glared at Sakura, "Shut up Forehead-Girl!"

Tenten sighed, "Stop you two…."

"Oh by the way, what time are you going to get back?" asked Sakura.

"I think either my parents or I will call them…." Tenten said shrugging.

"I see…." Ino said. Suddenly, Tenten felt a gentle tug at her pants near her knee so she looked down only to find a little boy with black hair and his purple eyes in a puppy-dog form and he looked like he was crying. _'What the hell?' _thought Tenten.

"Me want to pwaaaay…." said the little boy.

Ino and Sakura squealed, "Kyaa! Kawaiii!"

Tenten rolled her eyes and bend over the little boy, "What happened?" she asked.

"Me want to pway with Onee-chan…." said the little boy.

Tenten smiled, "What's your name?"

"Me nwame ish Jun! Jun ish 2 and a half yeeews old!" said the little boy.

"Okay Jun! What do you wanna play?" asked Tenten as she picked up Jun in her arms.

"Anythwing!" said Jun, "But what ish Onee-chan's name?" he asked.

"My name is Tenten!" said Tenten.

Jun smiled in delight, "Ten-nee-chan!" he said.

Tenten sweat dropped _'Ten-nee-chan?'_ she thought.

Ino and Sakura then giggled, "You're not the only one Tenten-chan!"

Tenten looked over at them, "Saku-nee-chan! Ino-nee-chan! We want to pwaaaay too!" she heard two little girls on each of Ino and Sakura's arms say.

"Yep! Yep! We'll go with Ten-nee-chan and Jun-kun okay?" asked Sakura and the two little girls nodded their heads. Tenten noticed something about the kids they're holding; the one Sakura is holding (Jazu) has purple eyes and the same with Ino (Jiho) and the hair is black.

"Hey! They're triplets!" Tenten said to Ino and Sakura.

Ino and Sakura gasped, "REALLY!" and they looked at the little girls o their arms and Jun.

"THEY ARE!" said Ino and Sakura, "COOL!"

"Yeah so where do you wanna go first?" asked Tenten to the little kids.

"Anywhere!" said Jun, Jazu, and Jiho.

"Okay! Let's go to the slide!" Ino said.

Sakura giggled, "Let's go!"

"YAY! Swides!" screamed the little kids in their arms.

Tenten just shook her head and followed Ino and Sakura leaving Naruto, Shikamaru, and Lee.

"BYE!" said Lee and Naruto while waving and Naruto also eating ramen.

"…troublesome…." said Shikamaru.

Jazu was the first one to go in the slide and Sakura caught her then Jiho and Ino caught her then Jun and Tenten caught him. Jun, Jiho, and Jazu started giggling happily.

"Let's go to the Jump High Section!" said Ino.

"Okay!" said Sakura and Tenten followed them once again.

So in that Jump High Section, they jumped and jumped as high as the can (well mostly Sakura and Ino). The little kids enjoyed and jumped until they got hungry.

"Onee-chan! We're hungwee!" said Jun, Jazu, and Jiho at the same time.

"Okay! The food is free! So we can eat all we can!" said Sakura.

"Free?" asked Tenten.

"Yup!" said Sakura.

"Let's go then!" Tenten said. The y went to the Food Section and started ordering their meals.

"Hey Ino, Tenie! Let's try some of this!" Sakura said while carrying Jazu in her arms. Ino with Jiho in her arms went over to Sakura along with Tenten who was also carrying Jun in her arms.

"What are those?" asked Tenten.

"These are squids that were cut in small pieces and put in a teriyaki sauce!" Ino said. They got their foods with the little kids and they chose a spot under a big tree and used Ino's cloth to sit on.

"Hey! Is there any occasion going on here?" asked Tenten.

Sakura smiled, "Well, kind of you know…mom and dad are not at home so I decided to go here!"

Ino smiled too, "Me too! Mom and dad aren't at home so I ended up here and saw Shikamaru, Naruto, and Lee!"

Tenten smiled back, "So what exactly is going on in this place?"

"I heard they're having a tournament but that's already done so now they're having it for kids…." Sakura said.

"I see…." Tenten said.

Ino turned to Jun, Jazu, and Jiho, "How does it taste?"

The little kids grinned, "It's gooood!"

"Yeah! Isn't it!" said Sakura.

"Having fun?" asked Tenten.

The little kids grinned again, "Fun!"

So Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and the little kids chatted happily while making jokes, laughing to each other and on. After eating their meal, they decided to explore a spaceship-looking like thing and then they proceeded to play more games. When it was 4:00 pm, they knew they had to return the little kids.

"Jun, Jazu, Jiho, do you know where you are supposed to be?" asked Tenten.

"Mommy and daddy are not heeeew and grandmwa and uncweu are here!" Jun said.

"Ah! So mommy and daddy are not here and grandma and uncle are here?" asked Ino. Jun, Jazu, and Jiho nodded their heads.

"Okay! Then where are they?" asked Sakura. The little kids pointed their index finger and Tenten, Sakura, and Ino followed it and saw that Jun, Jazu, and Jiho's guardians are in a small building. So they went there and bid their goodbyes to them and decided to go to Shikamaru, Naruto, and Lee who they saw was doing nothing.

"HEY GUYS!" Ino shouted.

Naruto sat up, "YO!"

Shikamaru yawned, "Hey…."

Lee sat up, "HELLO!"

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten went to the boys, "What'cha doing?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing…." replied the boys.

Tenten suddenly realized something, "Guys, I have to go! My parents probably are waiting for me!"

Sakura and Ino pouted, "Awwww…too bad!"

"I'll see you tomorrow at school okay?" Tenten asked.

"Sure!" said Ino, Naruto, Sakura, and Lee.

"Tch…troublesome…. Take care!" Shikamaru said.

Tenten nodded and smiled, "See ya!" she said as she walked away from them. Tenten was walking while looking down and she seems to be deep in thought so without warning, she bumped into someone.

Without looking up she apologized, "Sorry…." and she headed off leaving the person she bumped into stared at her retreating figure.

"Hn…." the person said stuffing his hands in his pockets and walked away going into the park meeting some of his pals.

Tenten wondered of the person she bumped into, _'Guess he was a boy…. Stupid…he has no respect….'_

She finally reached _Café Rafraîchissements_ and noticed that in front of the door, stood her parents and the Hyuugas. She went over to them.

Genma noticed her daughter coming, "Ah! Tenten! Just the right time you come!"

Tenten bowed, "I'm back dad…."

Shizune spoke up, "So I guess tomorrow will be the start then! See at the airport!"

Tsukimi and Hizashi bowed, "Have a good night…."

"Thank you. You too, have a good night." Genma said also bowing.

"We'll be going now, take care!" Tsukimi said.

"Let us see each other tomorrow…." Hizashi said as he and his wife went off.

Shizune and Genma turned to their daughter with smiles on their faces, "Let's go!"

When Genma started driving, Tenten spoke up, "Dad, mom! What was that about?" she asked.

"Oh! You'll see dear!" said Shizune.

"Why are you going to see each other at the airport?" Tenten asked again.

"They're also leaving remember?" said her dad.

"Oh…but they're going to the same places you are going?" asked Tenten.

"Yes! We're going in the same places! We're actually going to work things together!" Shizune said.

"I see…." Tenten said, "That's weird though…." she mumbled.

"Eh? Did you say something dear?" asked her dad.

"No, nothing dad…." she said.

So they went home and as the usual, they were greeted by servants and maids and Tenten helped her parents organize their things along with packing and preparing papers for her parents business. Then after that, they ate dinner and then talked about things and then, they decided to sleep.

"Goodnight mom, dad!" Tenten said.

"Goodnight dear!" Shizune and Genma said. Tenten pecked her parents' cheeks and went to her room to sleep peacefully waiting for another new day to come though it's going to be lonely.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello guys! Thank you for the reviews you gave! Here's chapter two! I know it's boring and crappy but it's long! Don't worry though; I'll try to make it get better. Forgive me about the wrong spellings and grammars! I changed Tenten and her family's surname too. It became 'Shiranui' as Genma's real surname. I know I invented Hizashi's wife and I didn't make him dead! He's alive so yeah….Deal with it and hope you like it.

By the way, here are the ages:

Tenten- 16 years old

Ino- 15 years old

Sakura- 15 years old

Shikamaru- 15 years old

Naruto- 15 years old

Lee- 16 years old

More to come people! Just PM me if there are any confusions! I'll type the next chapter as soon as possible as I can. Sorry if the chapter is rushed but it's long enough! I also have posted my new story! Please read it too people! The title is: F E E L I N G S it's SasuSaku with NejiTen and some ShikaIno and NaruHina! I posted that story at the same time I posted L I F E.

PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO **REVIEW**!

* * *

**§¤-**Soushouryuu**-¤§**


	3. Meeting? Bet? Deal?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I really, really wish I do though….**

**Summary:** Someone's parents are overly protective; they had been having trouble leaving their own only daughter living by herself. Since they were to leave abroad to work and need organize their companies, they need their daughter to have someone with her…so…!

**Keys: **"Life" –word spoken, _'Life'_ –thoughts, **_'Life'_** –Inner-Selves

**Type of Story:** AU-ish

**Pairings- **

Main Pairing: **Neji x Tenten**

Some: **Sasuke x Sakura**, **Shikamaru x Ino**, **Naruto x Hinata**

**Warnings:**

OOC-ness….

* * *

**_­L I F E…

* * *

_**

**Chapter Two: **_Meeting? Bet? Deal?_

The next morning, Tenten woke up. She stood up and went to the bathroom, took a shower, and changed her clothes. In Konoha High, you don't need to wear uniforms unless you want to. So she wore a white T-shirt with five thin black vertical stripes on the left side and black jean boot-cut pants. She put her hair up in a bun on the back of her head using black hair ties.

She went down stairs as soon as she got ready. Her eyes softened as she remembered that her parents left for their business to China and other countries. She sighed as she settled on the large dining table all alone by herself.

"Good morning, Young Mistress." bowed all the servants.

Tenten bowed back, "Good morning…."

She actually got used by being alone already, but right now, she felt different. Since her parents stayed for a whole year with her, she felt like she wanted to be with them. However, she knows that it isn't possible and she is old enough to handle everything for herself.

She sighed, _'And the worst part is…I'm not going to be by myself in a peaceful way, but…. Never mind….'_

As soon as she ate her breakfast, she brushed her teeth and walked out of the estate. She requested to walk whenever it comes to school. She arrived at Konoha High after about 30 minutes. To be précised, there's actually a shortcut and if she ran, it'll be faster.

She walked into the corridors and spotted Sakura and Ino, and…with a new girl?

Sakura saw her and waved, "Tenten-chan!"

Ino squealed and waved, "Ten-chan!"

Tenten walked over to them, "Yo! Morning'…."

She looked over at the new girl; she has navy blue shining short hair with whitish-lavender eyes? That was weird but she recognized it was normal. The girl looks really kind and innocent…pft.

The girl bowed to her shyly, "A-Ano…good mo-morning…."

With stuttering problems?

Tenten bowed back.

Sakura and Ino giggled, "Meet Hinata! She's new here!"

"Hyu-Hyuuga…Hi-Hinata...de-desu…nice to meet you…." the new girl known as Hinata said.

Tenten smiled, "Shiranui Tenten, nice to meet you too."

"You know, her extremely hot cousin is also new here!" Ino practically squealed.

Tenten and Hinata sweat dropped.

"Yeah! He's like…so cute! Hinata's so lucky that she'll be with him!" Sakura said, "But I still vote over Sasuke-kun!"

"What?" Tenten asked bewildered.

"Whatever…anyway! Hinata's cousin here, is extremely hot! Oh my gosh! If you ever saw him, you'll probably drool over him! But I still have my Shika-kun!" Ino said.

"Ino…am I the type to drool over guys?" Tenten asked sarcastically.

"Uhm…he-he no!" Ino replied.

Hinata smiled, "Sakura-chan and Ino-chan told me about you Tenten-san…. My cousin is actually the same age as yours…."

Tenten looked at Hinata, "You can call me Tenten or what ever just no –san into it okay? And I don't really care if your cousin is in the same age as mine…."

Hinata just nodded and continued to smile.

"Let's go in our classroom for awhile! Hinata-chan's cousin and the other guys are also inside!" offered Sakura and Ino.

Tenten and Hinata nodded and they followed Sakura and Ino inside their classroom. It's actually Hinata, Sakura, and Ino's classroom because they're younger than Tenten.

"Sasuke-kun! Guys!" Sakura greeted.

"Shikamaru!" Ino hollered.

"Yo! Sakura-chan! Ino! Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled.

The other guys waved and some nodded.

Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata approached the guys.

Naruto blinked at Tenten, "Who are you!"

"I think we just met yesterday…." Tenten said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Naruto stared at her, "OH YEAH! I REMEMBER!"

"Don't shout in my ears, aho…." Tenten said annoyingly.

"OKAY!" Naruto yelled again.

BONK!

Sakura hit Naruto on the head, "SHE JUST TOLD YOU NOT TO YELL!"

Naruto rubbed his head, "Sorry, Sakura-chan!"

Lee happily took Sakura's hand firmly, "Sakura-chan! My beautiful Cherry Blossom! You look very lovely today! I shall take you somewhere new!"

Sakura slap Lee's face, "Sorry, not interested…."

Lee cried silently.

Ino laughed, "You know, he won't give up until you answer yes!"

"Shut up Ino-pig!"

"Forehead-girl!"

"Ino-pig!"

And a fight started again.

Tenten shook her head, "Well, I'm off! I hope you get them organize!" she said in a sing-song voice.

Hinata blinked, "A-Ano!"

Everyone stared off at Tenten's back as she walked away, while they listened to Ino and Sakura's argument.

"FAT-PIG!"

"MUTANT-FOREHEAD!"

Suddenly, Hinata's cousin stood up and walked off to the door without saying anything. The others stared at his back as they realized that he's going to class. Hinata tried to break Ino and Sakura's fight but she ended up being ignored and Naruto also tried along with Lee, Chouji, and Kiba but the two girls just hit them. And in the end, Shikamaru was the one who stopped Ino and Sakura was stopped by Sasuke. (Shikamaru and Ino are going out and Sasuke and Sakura are just…childhood friends. More about them will be discovered in later chapters!).

* * *

In Tenten's class…

Tenten sat down on her seat and waited for the teacher to come.

The door opened and it revealed the teacher, "Good morning class! I'm Yuuhi Kurenai!"

"Good morning!" said the students but Tenten only mumbled.

"Guess what? We have a new student." Kurenai said.

The students seemed to be all excited except for Tenten.

"Come in…." said Kurenai.

A guy with long hair and pale lavender-whitish eyes came in and as all the girls saw him, they squealed in a very high-pitched voice and the girl near Tenten instantly broke her eardrum.

Tenten glared at the girl and mumbled, "Stupid Fan-Girl…."

Kurenai silenced them, "SILENCE!"

The girls shut up in a swift movement but still drooling over the new student.

"Introduce yourself…." said Kurenai.

"Hn…Hyuuga Neji." the freshmen said emotionlessly.

Some of the girls in the room fainted but some continued to stare seductively.

"Okay…so…who should you sit with?" asked Kurenai scanning the room with narrowed eyes.

Tenten stared out of the window calmly and sighed annoyingly because of the whispering girls and wasn't aware when Kurenai landed her gaze on her.

"Ah! Miss Shiranui! Please stand up!" said Kurenai while smiling.

Tenten was wondering why she was ordered to stand up but she obeyed.

"Now, Neji, I want you to sit beside her." Kurenai said to Neji while pointing to Tenten.

Neji looked at Tenten and narrowed his eyes, _'She seems familiar….'_

Tenten blinked and unconsciously asked, "What?"

The Fan-Girl near Tenten pouted and whined, "Why does she get him!"

Another Fan-Girl spoke, "Yeah! Why her! Why not me!"

Another said, "Why not me!"

Another said, "No! Why not me!"

Another said, "Why did you choose Miss Shiranui, Kurenai-sensei!"

Another agreed, "Yeah! Besides she seems to not care anyway!"

Another agreed, "Yeah! That is SO UNFAIR!"

Another agreed, "I agree!"

Kurenai sighed, "Girls! Settle down at once!"

The girls sat down quietly.

Tenten turned to Kurenai, "Kurenai-sensei…."

"Yes?"

"If that's what they think…it's fine for me. And they're right; I don't really care about it." Tenten said while smiling.

Neji looked at her.

Kurenai sighed, "Okay but…are you sure?"

"Kurenai-sensei, I've got my words and I'm sure about it." Tenten said sighing annoyingly.

Kurenai nodded, "Alright…but I think Neji still has the right to choose."

The Fan-girls smiled sweetly at Tenten as she sat down and she can only stare with disgust.

Kurenai turned to Neji, "So? I guess you have to choose."

Neji smirked, "I still choose her…."

He referred to Tenten and Kurenai understood, "Tenten?"

Tenten's head shot up, "Yes, Kurenai-sensei?"

"I think you have a lot of work to do after school…. I want you to tour Neji around the school since he'll be beside you. Oh and be nice to him!" Kurenai said.

Tenten choked, "What!"

The Fan-Girls all glared at her and she returned it with a nervous laugh.

"Kurenai-sensei…I don't think that's a good idea…." Tenten said.

"I think it is…." Neji's voice said s he sat beside Tenten.

Tenten arched a brow at him, "I…okay…."

Neji smirked at her, _'She was the one who bumped into me…. Heh…seems like we're in the same class. Interesting….'_

Tenten sighed and looked at him, "You know…don't try your stupid charm onto me…. It won't work."

"Hn…." Neji said.

'_Oh great! God must really, really, really loves me! I'm stuck with an Arrogant-egotistical-conceited-freaky-jerky-bastard!' _Tenten thought, _'Wait! If he's new and a Hyuuga…in the same age as mine…. That means…he's Hinata-chan's cousin!'_

She snorted, "Like I care…."

Neji raised a brow at her, "Hn?"

She glared, "Nothing."

And the rest of the day went on.

* * *

At Lunch…

Tenten headed out of the classroom and went straight at the cafeteria. She saw her friends on their usual spot and headed to them but she was oblivious of the fact that someone was behind her.

"Hi guys!" she greeted them.

"Hi Tenten-chan!" greeted the girls.

"Yo, Tenten!" greeted Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji.

"Yo…." said Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kankurou, Gaara, and Shino.

Suddenly, the girls giggled.

"What?" asked Tenten weirdly.

"Tenten-chan! You were classmates weren't you?" asked Sakura.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tenten.

Ino and Hinata pointed behind her.

Tenten turned around only to be met by Neji, "What the heck?"

Neji smirked, "Hn…."

He sat down beside the others.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Bastard for all I care…."

Sakura and Ino laughed, "Aren't you gonna eat!"

"Yeah! We'll share our food!" Temari said teasingly.

Tenten glared at them, "No thank you…."

Hinata smiled, "Come sit with us then…."

Tenten nodded, "Hmm…."

Sakura laughed and turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun? Do you want some of my food?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura and nodded, "Aaa…."

"Here!" Sakura said and ate with Sasuke.

"Oh…. How sweet!" Ino said.

Temari and Tenten snorted.

Hinata smiled, "That's true…."

Ino smiled and turned to Shikamaru, "Shika-kun? Can I have some?"

Shikamaru smirked at her and gave her a peck on the lips, "Sure thing…."

Ino blushed and ate with Shikamaru.

Hinata blushed also seeing the scene.

Temari gulped loudly, "Oh gawd…I wanna puke!"

Tenten laughed, "Nice call!"

Naruto grinned, "Hey! Hey! You guys? Wanna have a bet? A deal!"

The guys all looked at him.

"Sorry, no girls allowed!" Naruto said.

"Idiot…who'd care…?" Tenten and Sakura spat bluntly.

Naruto grinned widely, "Shikamaru and Sasuke! If you two don't wanna join you don't have to! But come and listen!"

The guys sighed annoyingly and gathered near Naruto and the girls stay out of the way.

"So? What's the deal? Dobe…." asked Sasuke.

Naruto snickered, "How about…a bet? Or like a deal…. Be quite Fuzzy-Eyebrows…."

"Okay…." said Lee.

"Hn…." replied the heartthrobs.

"Hmm…all we have to do is……." Naruto explained.

He continued to tell what's the bet; on and on until the guys understand. After about 10 minutes, he finished and the guys were all interested on the game Naruto is going to let them play.

"Got it?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, and Shino smirked, "Sure…."

"Okay!" Lee said quietly.

"Oh, and you should choose different _ones_!" Naruto said.

"Okay!" said Lee and Chouji.

"Nice one Naruto!" said Kiba.

Naruto just grinned madly, "We start tomorrow!"

The separated and noticed that some of the girls dozed off; Temari, Ino, and Sakura. And Tenten and Hinata were talking.

"Hey girls!" said Kiba.

Tenten stood up and smiled, "You done?"

Naruto nodded.

Hinata smiled, "I guess we should head for our next class…."

Tenten nodded and started to walk off, "Wake them up! I'm off."

Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, and Lee followed.

* * *

After all the classes, Tenten packed her things and went to her locker.

"A-Ano…Tenten-san?" said a voice.

Tenten turned around, "Hinata?"

Hinata smiled and walked over to her, "Uhmm…may I ta-talk to you?"

Tenten smiled, "Of course…."

They sat on the bench in the middle of the lockers.

Tenten spoke, "What did you want to talk about?"

Hinata smiled, "Uhmm…I just wanted to tell you that…uhmm…that I'm really glad you'll know more about Neji-niisan…."

Tenten blinked confusingly, "What? I don't get it…."

Hinata giggled, "Well uhmm…I just congratulate you and I guess…you'll see soon!"

She stood up, "That is all, Tenten-san…."

Tenten smiled, "Okay Hinata…. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Hinata nodded and walked off.

Tenten arranged her lockers and she didn't notice that someone was behind her until she turned around and dropped her notebook.

She picked it up quickly and spoke, "What're you doing here?"

The person was Neji, "Can't I just get onto my locker?"

Tenten narrowed her eyes and noticed that his locker was beside hers. She sighed and packed her things.

Neji smirked, "Aren't forgetting something?"

Tenten looked at him and smiled dryly, "Oh?"

"Yes…. You have to tour me around…." Neji said.

Tenten slapped her forehead, "Ugh…right…."

Neji went in front of her, "Well?"

Tenten nodded, "Follow me…."

So Neji followed Tenten as she showed him the Gym, the Science Lab, the Faculty room, the clinic and everything else in the whole school.

They stopped in front of the gate.

Tenten spoke, "Well? I guess we're done! Goodbye!" she started walking off.

Neji grabbed her wrist, "Wait…."

"What?" asked Tenten while getting off his grasp.

"You do know that you were the one who bumped into me…yesterday?" asked Neji.

Tenten smiled slightly, "You were the person?"

Neji nodded.

Tenten smiled, "I see…."

Neji stared at her, "What's your full name?"

Tenten looked at Neji, "Why ask?"

Neji shrugged, "Just tell me…."

"Shiranui…Tenten." Tenten said.

Neji was surprised but he didn't show it, "Aa……."

Tenten smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, she walked off.

Neji stared at her back, _'She's…the one….'

* * *

_

Tenten arrived at the estate and walked straight to her room, _'I wonder why he asked about my full name….'_

She changed her clothes and went down stairs to eat dinner. After that, she brushed her teeth and went straight to her computer. She turned it on and searched about things and mostly about her school and education.

Then, something hit her, _'A Hyuuga…Hyuuga Neji…. Oh my gosh…from what I've known…the one staying with me is a…Hyuuga? Or not? Never mind…maybe I just mistook it….'

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Well what do you think? I updated! I hope you like it! By the way, yes, Hinata knows about the engagement and she knows who'll be with whom! About the deal or bet, it will be revealed in the next chapter**s**. Tell me what you think okay? I'm sorry if I have mistakes, but be **nice**!

**Translations:**

Aho: Baka, Stupid, Idiot

I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can! Please stay tune!

PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO **REVIEW**!

* * *

**§¤-**Soushouryuu**-¤§**


End file.
